Sakamaki Izayoi
Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Background Izayoi Sakamaki, who’s bored of his everyday life, wants at least something fun to do. He even claims that if he could sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games, and thus joined the Gift Games. Years ago Izayoi started a game, not a Gift Game but a more regular game. The goal of the game was to find him, almost like hide and seek. He would give prize money if someone found him before the time limit but if they didn't, he said he would probably go on a rampage because the world was too boring. Then a woman named Canaria found him three minutes before the time limit. She made him admit defeat. Apparently, he created this game to find someone who was somewhat on his level. Then, Canaria proposed another game, and if she won, he would be her son, and if he won she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this they both went around the world for two years. During this time he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. This is the reason he is so knowledgeable about the Perseus community, and in Episode 7, the story of the Piper of Hamelin. They travelled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears headphones at all times, and they seem to be his weakness, as he was willing to do anything he was told to if his headphones were held hostage. He wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. Personality He appears to enjoy challenges, which is shown thus far in his desire to take on the demon lords. Very early on, when he first arrives at the Miniature Garden, he challenges a water god. Judging by his actions, he is quite intelligent (Example: Memorizing the order of the cards and coming up with a tactic for the other two to easily find one in the card game in Episode 1) and his gift gives him amazing strength (Example: Defeating the water god with ease and defeating the Kraken and Graea), which makes most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off like in Episode 2 he did not continue to challenge Shiroyasha. He also takes immense pleasure in thinking perverted thoughts about Black Rabbit along with Shiroyasha. As the story continues, it is also shown that he cares a lot for the Community and constantly make plans for the improvements and building of reputation. Though seeming violent on the outside and self proclaimed : "Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I’m - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama."----extract of Volume1 light novel. he is shown to forgive people who apologise sincerely very readily. Feels protective when he learns that a criminal is targeting young children. And has a unique charisma(more of violent power that is acknowledged) that draws people to him and follow his lead. Relationships Shiroyasha - It is shown that she is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him, later Izayoi also goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Black Rabbit - It is shown that he and Black Rabbit have a constant relationship. He usually jokes around her like harassing her or pulling her ears. He is aware of her powers and behaviors. He quite often plays with her like he wants to have fun himself too instead of letting Black Rabbit get all the fun herself. It is also stated that in Episode 5 - The Oath Seems to be Beyond the Stars? that Izayoi and Black Rabbit were discussing about their flag of the No-Names. Izayoi said, "I want our flag to be in the stars." Black Rabbit replied, "Seems romantic," and they both smiled at each other. When KuroUsagi was badly injured, it was the first time ever that all the others witnessed his wrath and had to evacuate the area or risk being obliterated. Kudou Asuka - It is shown that he and Asuka fought when they first met, and later becomes friends. In Episode 6 - Looks Like the Problem Children are Participating in a Festival?, he saved Asuka when they were escaping from an angry Black Rabbit. As the anime goes on, Asuka starts respecting him more for his knowledge and ability. They are friends and the main force for their community. Kasukabe You - During the period when You was bedridden due to the Black Death infection, Izayoi had sat beside her bed reading nochalantly and claiming that he was doing so just to have a private space in the quarantine room. He also forgave her readily when she told him that she had damaged his headphones beyong repair. He pretended not to know the culprit(Calico) had stolen his headphones and gave up on his chance to participate in the Harvest Festival opening ceremony. You believes in his strength as she stopped Asuka from using her full powers upon seeing Izayoi's arrival. They are friends and the main force for their community. Jin Russell - Jin seems to look up to Izayoi very much, listening to him and trying to keep up with him. In turn, Izayoi also helps out with the planning of the Community's future. Helping to suggest plans that would guide the Community to gain more potential allies and build its reputation. They also spend much time in the library together, in the Name Community grounds, researching on ways to get their lost comrades back. Leticia- The first one to ask him about his past and knows the most about him. She was surprised when she heard of his foster mother's name, Canaria, who was also the previous leader for the Community before it fell to the Ouroboro's attack. When Izayoi defeated her in the battle of the huge Dragon, she officially becomes the chief maid of the Community and refers to him and the problem kids as her masters. Percher- '''Participates actively in Izayoi's plans that includes lots of fun. For example, battling Asuka to make her see the difference in powers, or even making others irate at a big conference. Though when she goes too far in her pranks, Izayoi would rein her in with threats that make her tremble all over just at the thought of it. (Nothing too serious though...just pranks that would make her lose her chasity?) '''Shirayuki-hime- '''The snake water god that he challenged on his first day and obtained the water sapling from. She then invites him for a game in her territory once more when Shiroyasha asked her to. They played hundreds of games with each other all of which she lost to him and finally becoming the third maid of the Community due to the uncompleted repairs of her temple being delayed. That was also Izayoi's handiwork of course. Quotes *I'm bored I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living. (Anime) *I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could make a fortune. (Light Novel) Gift '''Code: Unknown - Not much is known about his ability, even the gift card, a fragment of Laplace categorized his ability as Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent on. It is shown that his ability grants him a boost in power and possibly perception (He was able to detect the Fores Garo operatives sneaking on the premises as well as Leticia whenever she was trying to hide her presence). Even his speed is increased greatly (equalling Black Rabbit's). He can defeat a water god with ease, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from the Perseus leader with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea. According to Jin, he can not only cancel gifts, but destroy them. According to Black Rabbit, he has the gift to destroy the heavens and the earth, and the power to destroy gifts simultaneously. It was once hinted by Black Percher that his gift is able to destroy other gifts. (Possibly Repel also) In volume 3, his ability was described as the ability to destroy stars when he talks about his life with Leticia. Canaria stated that if his gift were to be given a name, it'd be 'Last future of Embryo'. Aurora Pillar - power that revolves around creating light construct in the shape of small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching sky, he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. He used it only three times: to destroy pocket dimension, to destroy strongest species and in his fight against Azi Dahaka - their clash reduced Volcano to nothing more than subatomic particles. Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology" a secret of Gods to construct their "universe". Trivia *Izayoi's foster mother was the former leader of the 'No Names'. *Izayoi shares the same last name as the Sakamaki brothers from Diabolik Lovers who has similar personalities like Izayoi. He also shares the first name of Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou Project Gallery 5524-2136618578.png 8273888166_e1e48b2121_o.jpg Ep2_prettydire.png 20155248_3266521.jpg MGIKKSDYSakamakeGiftGame1.png problem-children-7-650x365.jpg Category:Male Category:Main Characters